Furbo
Furbo is Steel's cybernetic pet dog and one of Berto's creations. Created specifically to be Steel's pet, he deeply cares for Furbo and says that he feels more "normal" between humans. Furbo debuted in Animal Attraction. History Season 2 Animal Attraction During a mission consisting in capturing an Ultralink, Steel saw three ducklings and wanted to keep them with him. Berto said they would cause too much problems on N-Tek and proposed to let them go to their natural habitat while he would get a pet for Steel. He later showed to Max and Steel the robo puppy known as Furbo and advised Steel about the responsabilities of having a pet. After Steel got his pet, he starts to play with him. He showed villain holograms, like Dread and Jason or Extroyer and his henchmen, or even Max and Forge. Later on, Forge asked for Max and Steel's help to capture Ultralinks and Steel eventually brought Furbo to the mission, which made Forge angry since he was constantly barking and made his needs on the floor of the vehicle. N-Tek fails in the mission and Steel once again starts to play with Furbo, which makes Forge angry on Steel since he was playing on a serious moment. When Steel throws a screw in N-Tek's replicator, Furbo analyzes it and starts to uncontrollably create many clones of himself. In the next day, in the morning, Berto advises Steel that he had forgotten to activate Furbo's sleep mode and he became extremly hyperactive and attacking N-Tek with his clones. Max and Steel goes to N-Tek and finds endless clones of Furbo, but instead of capturing them, they are forced to go on a mission to stop Extroyer. Furbo eventually follows Max and Steel in the mission and when Max was going to go after Extroyer, the dog suddenly appears and starts barking on Max. While Steel asked himself what happened with Furbo, Max goes Turbo and go after Extroyer before it was too late, and Furbo goes after Vin and Dwayne, who secretly were with the case that Extroyer needed. On Extroyer's hideout, Furbo realises that Extroyer was about to use the microfusor to improve his abilities, Furbo manages to steal the device from his hands just in time. Extroyer commands Vin and Dwayne to capture Furbo, but he was faster than them. Extroyer activates his spider mode and launches a web on Furbo. Eventually, Max Steel and C.Y.T.R.O. appears thanks to Furbo's locator. Steel removes the web from Furbo but eventually the dog is hit by a crystal projectile from Extroyer, which caused a considerable damage on him. However, later on, it is revealed that Furbo wasn't fatally harmed and was energetic as always. Appearence Personality Furbo is a lively, smart, brave and curious dog. Abilities *'Superhuman Smell:' Furbo is capable of finding villains that Max and Steel probably wouldn't find by themselves due to his improved smell sense. This was seen when he found Vin and Dwayne while Max and Steel hadn't seen them. *'Superhuman Speed:' Since Furbo is a robot, he is faster than a human, mainly because of the small propellants on the side of his body. *'Flight:' Furbo is capable of flying in high speed with the propellers on the side of his body. *'Missiles:' Furbo's body is equipped with many missile launchers. Each part is capable of launching three missiles. *'GPS:' Furbo's systems have a GPS installed, which was very useful to get Extroyer's new hideout location. *'Green Lasers:' He is able to shoot green lasers through a launcher on the side of his body. Relationships Steel Gallery Trivia * Furbo needs at least ten hours of sleep, otherwise, he'll became hyperactive. He also created a lot of clones when he was feeling in said way. * He shows to deslike Maxwell McGrath and Ferrus due to the fact that when Steel was training with him, he created an hologram of Max and Forge and Furbo snarled. Category:Allies Category:Robots Category:Characters Category:Genderless Category:N-Tek Agents Category:Characters Introduced in Season 2 Category:Non-Humans